


Super Aim (Clintasha'd rewrite of "Super Bass")

by MissHorrorshow



Series: Love Songs for Avengers Shippers [4]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Clintasha - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 21:57:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissHorrorshow/pseuds/MissHorrorshow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a rewrite of "<a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4JipHEz53sU">Super Bass</a>" by Nicki Minaj. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Super Aim (Clintasha'd rewrite of "Super Bass")

**RAP** :  
This one is for the boy with the bow and arrow  
Blonde hair, buff bod on the straight and narrow  
Don't even have to look when he fires a shot  
No villain can touch all the game he's got

He's fine, he's mine, aim on point all the time  
Always savin' earth, blowin' all the bitches' minds  
He's sweet, discreet, always sweeps me off my feet  
Takin' out Chitauri still has kisses for me, me

He's a muthafuckin' boss, boss, perfect with his shots, shots  
Makes my heart go boom, boom when he clears a room, room  
Just the kinda dude makes my heart race  
Lay finger on him Im'ma bust your face, face  
  


I said, "Pardon me, know you came to kill me  
You're so fine make me change my destiny  
I mean you're smooth and I love your body  
What do I have to say so you'll hold it against me?"

Yes I did, yes I did  
Somebody please tell him who the eff I is  
I'm Natasha Romanoff, I get the dudes off  
Good when I go hard, better when I'm soft

 **CHORUS** ( _sung_ ):  
Boy has got my heart and he's keepin' it safe  
We've got each other's backs, it's always been that way  
Boy has got that ah ah ah ah, ah ah ah ah aim  
(He's got that super aim)  
Ah ah ah ah, ah ah ah ah aim  
(Yeah, got that super aim)

Ah ah ah ah, ah ah ah ah aim  
(He got that super aim)  
Ah ah ah ah, ah ah ah ah aim  
(Yeah, got that super aim)

 **Rap** :  
This is for the boy in the black vest  
When I need my target hit, Hawkeye's the best  
He can roll with the Avengers, or fight solo  
Either way my man is a hero

I get wet seein' his no-look shot  
It doesn't take much for him to get me hot  
When we're fighting back-to-back, we're fighting back-to-back  
Wanna rip his clothes off, off UNH

Excuse me, I dig you, Hawkeye  
You know I really got a thing for talented spies  
I mean, sigh, how you just killed that guy  
You've got more red in your ledger than I have in mine

Yes I did, yes I did  
Somebody please tell him who the eff I is  
I'm Natasha Romanoff, I get the dudes off  
Good when I go hard, better when I'm soft

Boy has got my heart and he's keepin' it safe  
We've got each other's backs, it's always been that way  
Boy has got that ah ah ah ah, ah ah ah ah aim  
(He's got that super aim)  
Ah ah ah ah, ah ah ah ah aim  
(Yeah, got that super aim)

Ah ah ah ah, ah ah ah ah aim  
(He got that super aim)  
Ah ah ah ah, ah ah ah ah aim  
(Yeah, got that super aim)

See, I need you in my life and I'll be good  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah I'll be good  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah I know I could

Boy, you got my heart and you're keeping it safe  
Don't you hear my heartbeat praisin' your name?  
Oh you've got that ah ah ah ah, ah ah ah ah aim  
Don't you know you've got that  
Ah ah ah ah, ah ah ah ah aim?

Boy has got my heart and he's keepin' it safe  
We've got each other's backs, it's always been that way  
Boy has got that ah ah ah ah, ah ah ah ah aim  
(He's got that super aim)  
Ah ah ah ah, ah ah ah ah aim  
(Yeah, got that super aim)

Ah ah ah ah, ah ah ah ah aim  
(He got that super aim)  
Ah ah ah ah, ah ah ah ah aim  
(Yeah, got that super aim)


End file.
